The invention relates to a rotary anode x-ray tube according to the preamble of patent claim 1. Such x-ray tubes are e.g. known from the German No. LP 1,099,095.
In the case of the prior-known x-ray tube, the anode is annularly designed in order to obtain an improvement in the thermal loading capacity. On the other hand, a bearing is laid in the plane of the annular dimension of the anode in order to reduce the lever action of the weight of the anode engaging on the bearings in the case of otherwise conventional rotary anode x-ray tubes. However, the anode arrangement is here still designed in the known manner such that the anode itself as well as its drive rotor are disposed adjacent one another on a shaft. This has the disadvantage that the overall length of such a tube becomes very great.